Alluring Spirits
by classyblue
Summary: Two curious spirits visit the Alexander movie set.


**A/N:** A thought crossed my mind the other day when I was watching a commercial for "Ghost Whisperer." If there really are ghosts (and I do believe there are) wouldn't it be interesting if our two favorite people were spirits now? And, to make this idea even more interesting, what if they happen to pay a visit to a certain movie set during filming? (Which movie, you ask? I think you already know!) What follows is my concept of what might have transpired.

* * *

_**Colin and Jared POV**_

The heat from the sun beating down was stifling, making it hard to even breathe. There was no breeze to speak of, and when it did decide to make an appearance, it blew sand everywhere. Colin and Jared were hot, tired, cranky and hungry – all of the above, and in no special order. Adding to their misery, they had sand in places they didn't even know they had places.

"How the hell did Alexander conquer the world in this damn heat?" Colin said, his mouth so dry it felt like it was full of cotton.

"Why did Hephaestion follow him in this damn heat?" Jared replied, thinking about his nice, refreshing pool back home. _Home..._ he sighed, wondering how long it would be before he would see it again.

Colin, on the other hand, was thinking about a beer. A very large, cold beer. At the local pub in Ireland. With air conditioning.

"I can hardly wait to get back to the tents and stand under a shower for about an hour," dreamed Colin aloud.

At this declaration, both men looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. They both knew that shower time was very limited and barely any water use was allowed.

"Just think," said Jared, "someday we will look back on this time and know we lived exactly like Alexander and Hephaestion did, and be very proud of it."

"Not..." they both said in unison, laughing as they walked off.

From the top of a tent, not far away, two pairs of eyes and ears watched and listened to their conversation as they passed by.

* * *

**_Alexander and Hephaestion POV_**

"The guy playing you is very beautiful, don't you think?" Alexander asked the man sitting to his right.

"Yes he is, but I like the blonde one better, he looks a little like you."

"They sure complain a lot though, they would have never made it the first time with us. It would have been fun whipping them into soldiers in our army, though."

"I don't know," said Hephaestion. "You've seen them with the horses, they would have needed a world of training there. I'm not sure you would have gone as far as you did if we would have had to wait for them to learn to ride. I'm really surprised no one has fallen and broken their neck yet. Just think what Bucephalas would have done to them."

This last statement made both of them laugh 'till they cried.

They followed the same path that the two actors had gone. Arriving at the shower tent, they went inside and sat down to watch the scene in front of them. Two strikingly beautiful bodies were enjoying what little water they were allowed. The long dark hair, thin but muscular frame and blue eyes were a contrast to blonde hair, brown eyes and an equally magnificent body. Neither Alexander nor Hephaestion spoke as they sat and watched. They had seen many things and many people in the years since their deaths, but few rivaled what they were gazing at now.

"We must let Oliver know what a wonderful job he did when he picked these two to play us – especially Jared, he really is incredible."

"Should I be jealous?" Hephaestion asked, blue eyes beaming.

"Never. Only and always you, forever," Alexander answered, looking back and drowning in a sea of blue.

* * *

**_Colin and Jared POV_**

"What would you have liked the most about living in the time of Alexander?" Jared asked Colin, pulling on his shorts.

Colin thought for a long time before answering.

"The adventure of it all. To have the courage to follow the dream and then the balls to do it. I wish I could just talk to him for a little while to see what he was really like and if I am coming even remotely close to portraying him accurately. What about you, what would you like to find out about?"

Jared didn't hesitate before he answered. "I would ask Hephaestion why he put up with Bagos. I would have kicked his – and Alexander's, for that matter – arses."

This brought another round of laughter for both of them and when it subsided they looked at each other for a long time; not a word was said. There was a bond between them that had begun when they started filming the movie – a bond unlike anything either had felt before. They couldn't explain it, and in fact felt no need to try. It was very important to both to show how special Alexander and his Hephaestion were, and for it to come across on the screen.

* * *

**_Alexander and Hephaestion POV_**

"I like them together, but I wish they could do more than hug. How boring is that? If all you had done was hug me, I would not have followed you across the river, let alone to the end of the world," moaned Hephaestion.

"You always were... how do they say it now... _horny_. Besides, I couldn't have kept my hands off of you for that long anyway. Still can't. He really is handsome though. Jared, I mean."

"Maybe you need a little reminding of what you have right in front of you again," Hephaestion said, winking at him.

Alexander pulled him in his arms and gave Hephaestion a warm, affectionate hug and tender kiss. Then he took ahold of his hand and they started to walk behind Colin and Jared, who were now making their way to the mess tent.

"What do you think is the greatest thing that has been invented since we died?"

Hephaestion's answer came back quickly and emphatically.

"Toilet paper. That was pure genius."


End file.
